


Desmitri random Drabble

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks), JestaFairyOfPranks



Series: Random One-Shots [6]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Assume all Desmitri fics have Azran legacy spoilers, Attempted Flirting, Azran Legacy Spoilers, Day One, Desmitri week, Dimitri sucks at flirting, Drabble, Flirting, I don’t know what to tag, M/M, des being a poetic bastard as usual, otp, same universe as the Scientific Method, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/JestaFairyOfPranks
Summary: Dimitri tries to flirt with his boyfriend...Was originally made for a desmitri week but I lost motivation
Relationships: Desmond Sycamore/Dimitri allen, Jean Descole/dimitri Allen
Series: Random One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963114
Kudos: 2





	Desmitri random Drabble

“Hey, Descole?” Dimitri walked up to his boyfriend, who was cleaning the kitchen. 

“What is it, darling?” The masked man replied.

“If you were a pineapple, you’d be- FUCK!” Dimitri messed up his lame pick-up line, and facepalmed himself. Descole was laughing.

“Pfft- ahaha, Dimitri,” Des said, catching his breath once the laughing fit calmed down, “I’m flattered that you tried to seduce me, but unfortunately half-baked pick-up lines like that will only get you so far.” 

Dimitri looked away sheepishly. “I was just trying something-”

“ _ Compliments, _ however,” Des smirked, “will get you  _ everywhere  _ with me.”

“Um…” Dimitri turned to face Descole again, who seemed expectant. “I love your hair.”

Descole let out another laugh, and responded “What about it do you like? Use a simile or something, don’t just say you  _ like  _ it.”

“Hmmm…” Dimitri thought for a moment, then said “Your hair is as beautiful as fallen sycamore leaves.”

“ _ That’s  _ more like it,” Des said. “My turn.  _ Your  _ hair is like the smoke that rises from chimneys. It has a complex beauty, for chimney smoke is a sign that the residents of the house it is connected to are cozy and warm.”

“Ummm… thanks,” Dimitri said, blushing furiously. He wasn’t used to such… compound compliments. “Your eyes are like the glowing embers of blown out fire. A shining remainder of a burning passion.”

“Oooh,” Des said, “You’re getting the hang of this!”

“I learned from the best,” Dimitri joked. 

The two stood there, giving each other compliments. Compliments turned to flirting, flirting turned to declarations of love.

And those declarations of love turned into one of the happiest nights of Dimitri’s life.


End file.
